1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training equipment for baseball pitchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial, portable pitcher's mound for use indoors or outdoors including a "life-like" pitching area to simulate actual field conditions. The mound may also include markings to aid in instructing the user with respect to proper stride and foot location.
When practicing and warming-up for pitching, it is important for the player to be able to simulate the conditions normally faced in game situations. This permits the player to be "comfortable" when the game situation is forthcoming.
In many areas, inclement weather prevents actual field practice. Sometimes, it is possible to practice indoors, but this is generally not conducive to effective pitching practice since the regulation height mound is not available. In addition, many locations do not have a "regulation bull pen" mound for the pitchers to warm-up before entering a game.
The present invention solves each of the above-mentioned difficulties by providing an easily portable, game simulating pitcher's mound.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide portable pitching mounds. Many attempts have been made to provide a training device for pitchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,520 issued in 1966 discloses a portable mound of fiberglass or other plastic and of regulation dimensions. A non-stick rubber or plastic coating is provided where the pitcher would step or stride. This mound does not accurately simulate a real pitcher's mound since the hard plastic would not provide a field simulating push-off and stride. In addition, this mound would not accurately simulate the effect of having a natural surface for the stride foot to land in.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,028 issued in 1969 discloses a portable pitching mound made of fiberglass and including a depression to provide a pitching station. This mound fails to simulate game conditions for the reasons discussed above. In addition, the mound can not be used indoors since it must be secured by anchor bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,646 issued in 1974 discloses a portable pitching mound having a toe hole formed in the upper surface. The hole is filled with sponge rubber. This arrangement still does not provide a life-like training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,248 issued in 1977 discloses a pair of ground engaging panels for simulating the regulation pitching distance. However, this arrangement fails to provide a regulation height pitcher's mound for real-life simulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,653 issued in 1985 discloses a fiberglass shell member including a depression at the forward end. However, the shape of the mound is provided for pitching softballs and thus has a flatter surface sloping downwardly from the rubber towards home plate. The depression is not intended to accommodate sand or other material.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 258,903 discloses a portable pitching mound similar to the softball mound discussed above. And U.S. Des. Pat. No. 303,823 discloses a portable mound which does not appear to include depressions.
The present invention includes a portable pitcher's mound usable indoors or outdoors which effectively simulates on-field conditions.